LEYNA: Leo Valdez you are my hero
by zackman54
Summary: a small little story on leo being heroic


LEYNA: Leo Valdez you are my hero

LEYNA

What a great day it was for Reyna who was in unusually high spirits for today at the next senate meeting she along with her friend Leo Valdez, who is ambassador of new Rome, outside of the new Rome in the forest, together they discovered evidence that Octavian, augur to Rome, had been passing information to Gea`s during the second giant war which they could you to kick him out of camp Jupiter but it had to be presented at today senate meeting or he would get away Scott free!

" Well, well, well look at whose so happy," Leo grinned " Smiling, whistling, happiness no madder where you go I don`t think I have ever seen you so happy Reyna!"

Reyna notices Leo and grins " Why should I not be happy we finally get rid of that poor excuse for a roman augur, much less a proper roman solider!" she gives Leo a stare of absolute happiness and all he could think about was that how much more beautiful she look when she was at ease and not trying to kill someone.

Leo just can`t stop himself so he finally goes to Reyna to ask her " Reyna how would you like to go out with me sometime?" she then turns a dark shade of red she can`t say she has never thought about it because he secretly found him quite cute and funny ever since they made friends in-between there camps and saw that she could never have Jason or Percy she had been feeling so alone until Leo had found her in her favorite café he began to cheer her up and every time she talked to him, By Venus, she found herself falling a little bit more in love with him.

"Leo..." was all she could say before he pushed her to the ground, then she sits up looks in Leo`s direction " LEO, WHAT THE PLUTO!" in state of absolute rage but that quickly ended when she saw him get rammed over by a hellhound and he got up and burst into flames from the waist up and she began to she he was in a losing battle against both a hellhound, about the size of Mrs. O Leary, and a rare nemean lion then regaining herself she pulls out her dagger and runs to help the guy she likes.

trying to entertain the hellhound so Leo has one less enemy to worry about she slashes of its tale to hear it give the loudest howl she ever heard it turns toward her and snaps at her with its butcher knife size teeth she gracefully maneuvers out of its reach and then it had the same idea to ram her over just like it did to Leo and as it gets closers she does a somersault on the back of the hellhound and that's when it noticed her presence on its back it try's desperately to shake her off but no luck reyna finally gets steady enough then she japes her dagger into the neck of the hellhound with all her force that it simply disinagrates on the spot making reyna fall hard on her but.

Then as she was getting up she heard Leo gave a sickening scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she turns around and saw something that made her want to collapse on the spot, she sees that the nemean lion had Leo pinned to ground and, Dear Gods, in the lions mouth was Leo`s entire left arm it was horrifying to see as the arm was still dripping blood, as well as blood gushing out of Leo like a torrent she can hear Leo screaming in so much pain that he wanted die I was quickly snapped out of this state as I saw the lion was about to go for another blow she then threw her dagger at the beast to get it`s attention, and sure enough it got it`s attention, she went to go draw her sword but it wasn`t there because the blade got damaged in combat training so she had to leave it with the smiths at camp she cursed herself silently she then realized that the lion was to close to think of another plan or try to get away. the nemean lion took its front right paw swiped it at her with such force that it she slammed straight through a tree and then you could hear Leo scream "RRRREEEEEYYYYYYNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!" Leo felt such excruciating pain in where his left arm used to be but he had to be strong and get both him and reyna out of here.

He saw Reyna's dagger he picked it up and threw it at the great beast like reyna just did then the lion had turned a round and roared Leo took advantage at this point he sent the hottest column of fire he could possibly muster with his last remaining arm straight into the lions mouth and it look at him with pure hatred and exploded then the golden dust flew everywhere on everything and everyone in the area (Which had only been themselves pity) Leo had done it he defeated it but his victory was short lived when he thought on how he was going to get back to camp Jupiter with her then he decided he had no other choice since she could not get up to even walk so he to drape her left arm on his one remaining shoulder and tried to carry her into camp Reyna said to him "Thank you Leo..." she kisses him on the cheek and fell unconscious and Leo knew he had to get themselves up to the mess hall cause reyna told him after he became the ambassador that the mess hall was where the camp would meet up if something were to go wrong and he knew they would meet up because they were hours late for the senate meeting and Jason surly would get them into high gear looking for them. he hoped.

Back at Camp

Jason, the second praetor to new Rome, had whipped up the entire camp into a frenzy looking for his friends Leo and Reyna but was not having much luck, "None of you from any of the cohorts have any leads on where they might be, none," then every soldier, camper, and faun(or Styr) shook their head no and Jason slumped back into the chair and pinched his eyebrows together and looked worried then said, " well I only have a couple of options left one of them is Iris messaging camp half blood to ask Chiron if they have found out anything new or helpful," then someone from the first cohort takes spray bottle and sprays a thin mist into the air, then Jason fishes out a golden drachma out of his pants pocket and starts to say the incantation, " O Iris Goddess of The Rainbow Show Me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," the mist quickly changes into a picture showing the unmistakable picture of Chiron the centaur ," Hey Chiron its me Jason have you found them or anything useful that might lead to where they were?" but the old centaur just looks grim and says ,"I am sorry Jason but there is no trace of them what's so ever over here but if we hear anything we will let you know straight away." " thank you Chiron for your help." Jason says as he waves his hand threw the mist disconnecting the message looking even more distraught then before

then he stood up to speak," well everyone that leaves me with my last option I will set out for new York so I might speak with the gods on mount Olympus." "Well there isn`t no need to go there now." everyone turned to see Leo speak as he poked his head through the door, " Leo, Reyna your o...LEO!" he said gasping as well as everyone else in there that saw him with one of his arms was completely gone and blood was gushing from it and he was trying to use his last arm to support and hold up an unconscious Reyna, " I..I A...A..Am G..g..Glad I..I G..G..Got H...Her b...b..back Safe." he said with his sarcastic and goofy smile and then collapsed to the floor with Reyna on his back everyone gasps then Jason hollers, "EVERYBODY STAND BACK, I NEED MEDICS IN HERE NOW!" and at that command everyone got at a safe distance especially since now that there praetor was starting to spark electricity at the site of his friends and now that the medics were there they were trying to get Leo and Reyna out of there so that they could get proper treatment and they got there after Jason had yelled, "SILENCE" after that they all quieted down and let them get threw as they carried both Leo and Reyna and got them to the medic building

they sat the unconscious bodies of Leo and Reyna on beds next to each other then Jason got in front of them and iris messaged Chiron to tell him, and saw him, "CHIRON!" he turned around to see Jason yelling his name, " hey Jason have you had any progress in finding them?" he said as he could tell I was freaking out, "Yes I have found them both I want you to pull Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Hazel, and Frank out of what ever there doing and to get aboard the Argo II and get here as quickly as possible and bring both the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins along with them this is an emergency!" " Whoa Jason com down now tell me..." he saw what Jason meant as he moved aside and saw Leo with one of his arms missing and reyna was unconscious , "so I see but what would good would it do by bringing those two cabins there?" "I have a plan that maybe if I could get Greek and roman sides together that maybe they could make an metal arm to fit on Leo`s side that he can use as a full working arm so he don`t have to go the rest of his life with just one arm." Jason pleaded, Chiron nods " Aw I see but I hate me to tell you this but no camper is skilled enough to do it the two gods themselves would have to do it." Jason looked liked he got shot through the heart then Chiron added, " But I have been summoned to a council meeting in there thrown room and I will try to ask for there help if I can play my cards right it can be done!" Jason grins " then just send Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Hazel, and frank they will want to see this but do not tell them let them they need to see for there selves." the centaur nods then he disconnects the message and leaving Jason with a heavy Heart.

On the Argo II

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were all pacing the deck of the Argo II along with Chiron being on Board with the lot but he was not answering any questions and not giving any answers except one, " Chiron why did you pull all of us out of camp and stick us on this boat," annabeth desperately trying to get an answer out of the centaur but he keeps replying, " I sorry child but I can not say more then there was an emergency, we will be arriving at there any moment and Jason will explain everything," then piper gets into the conversation, "wait a minute only Jason then that means that, OH GODS, Leo and Reyna got hurt Didn`t They?" Chiron looks down, " Well..." "DIDN`T THEY?!" piper demanded " yes, yes they did but I can not tell you the state of there injuries you must find out on there on your own." he finished with those words annabeth started to cry into Percy`s chest, piper was so distraught that hazel and frank wrapped her in a hug they all tried to think what could have happened to them as Chiron called to his group of demigods, " Well it looks like were here."

As they landed Jason had ran up to the ship, then when they started to get off the ship piper came off the ship first and tackled Jason in a hug and they kissed they separating for air piper said to him, "What happened to Leo and Reyna, and YOU WILL TELL ME NOW." trying to com down his girlfriend he cups her chin in his hands and says, " I am going to do you one better, I am going to show you them." after telling the five demigods and centaur to follow him to the medic center he decides to show them to Reyna first when they walked through the door everyone gasped because there was Reyna on a hospital bed in a infirmary night gown her head was covered in bandages both her arms, and one of her legs were in casts then annabeth was the only one who could pick up the medical chart, Oh Gods, she thought when she read the medical chart out loud, " Two broken arms, one broken leg and foot, three broken fingers, 7 broken ribs, and a...a c...c...c...concussion!" every one started to cry and the girls fell into each of there boyfriends chest then Jason finally said, " Well I think Reyna got the better side of the injuries Leo made it out much worse." then Percy looks at him with anger in his eyes and says, " Dude how much more injuries could he have gotten?" he reply's with, " Leo injuries are worse because Reyna`s injuries can heal But Leo`s can not!" "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" they all screamed at him then he gained his composer and said, " please stop screaming and if look behind that curtain you will see what I mean." he said as he pointed to the curtain behind them. they looked at it hesitantly then they braved it and they girls let out a scream for they saw the unconscious body of a one armed Leo Valdez.

Back At Camp Jupiter

"How could this Happen?" Hazel asks as turns around to look Jason in eyes but he just keeps looking at the floor, " That`s the problem hazel, nobody knows it seems that they were completely alone when it happened, we found out when I was about to leave the mess hall to go to mount Olympus for help when he came walking threw the door with his left arm missing he was still losing a lot blood but he was still walking with Reyna`s left arm over his last shoulder trying to support her while he tried to drag her to the mess hall before he had collapsed he said to everyone "I am glad I got her back safe." as he said that the piper and hazel hugged each other and fell to the ground crying annabeth fell into the nearest chair and sopped then everyone heard a voice, " W..W...W..Where a..a..am I?" they all jumped to turn around to Reyna trying to stay awake then everyone crowds around her, "Thank the gods Reyna your Awake!" frank exclaimed , " W...What how did get in here, wait Leo what happen to him, where is he?!" "calm down Reyna I can answer all of questions." Jason says, " we got both you and Leo in the medic building after Leo with had his one arm around you, and he had one of your arms draped around his last shoulder trying to support you as he dragged both of you into the mess hall he saw everyone in there and collapsed on the spot after he said "I am glad I got her back safe." Reyna looked she wanted to start crying the contents of the hoover when Jason told her that then he continued with, " but Reyna nobody knows what happed to you two before Leo had got you two in here so can you tell us what happened?" Jason implied Reyna sopped, " I..I...I...I ok."

Reyna then recounts the horrifying tall of what happened to her and her hero Leo, "...then after he made it disinagrated all I can remember after that was Leo picking me up then I blacked out." everyone looked at her in stunned silence, " after you went threw the tree Leo with one arm killed the nemean lion man he`s got guts and bravery those beast are hard to kill even with full energy and strength I should know!" Percy nods approvingly, "yes that was mighty impressive of my son given killing that beast given his circumstances." said a new claky and disemboweled voice, "Oh Lord Hephaestus." said annabeth, " that`s great just forget me while your at it then!" said a new calm, Mystic voice with power into each words, " I sorry Lady Hecate we say anything to you sooner." from piper Jason step forward to ask sir and madam you haven`t come here cause you happened to hear my plan earlier?" " Ho, Ho, Ho damn your the first son of Zeus I met in a long time who actually had some brains on him but yes that is why I asked Hecate to come with me." he said to him with eyes full of concern for his son, "so Hecate if you don`t mind I am about to put the celestial bronze arm up on where it needs to go when I am ready I will need you to say the incantation oh and children and Chiron take Reyna I will need for all of you to step out of the room and forbid any to come in here while we do this because when Hecate says this incantation she well presume her divine form." They all nod while they tried to get Reyna on Chiron's back they all left the room after they left they room gave a bright light while they waited.

The next hour or so during that time they kept at least five doctors, they mostly came as they heard the screams coming from Leo and then all of a sudden the white light vanished and they rushed into the room and looked at Leo Valdez his shirt had been completely burned of but was replaced by the vest of nemean lion fur that he won when he had killed it, metal plating ran on his back to edge of his left shoulder blade, on the top it ran to the beginning of his neck, and on his chest it ran to cover his entire left peck then hazel saw a note that Hephaestus has left she then picks it up and reads it, "it now is complete it will function as a fully working arm that will act as a normal arm it will grow as he grows, his powers over fire will work over with it I am glad it turned out so well take care of my favorite son." and at the end of that Reyna cries and asks Chiron to sit her in the chair right next to his bed and as she sat there she cries even more. Three days have passed and the bones in both of Reyna's arms, legs, and most of her have healed but her heart has not because Leo has still not woken up she wanted to tell Leo how she really felt about senate meeting that day but then they got attacked then he put even more strain on his self by trying bring her back into camp`s mess hall with one arm which was miles away from there she was hating herself for not telling him but today she had to put on that face of hers because today`s the feast of Fortuna which she prays to every day for him to wake up but still no luck Jason had to come to her and bring her out of Leo`s room before she goes she kisses him on his forehead and cries as she leaves the room.

15 minutes before the feast was supposed to begin a nurse, handpicked by Reyna herself, to take care of Leo was doing her normal everyday thing when she went into that room and saw that nothing major had changed so she went along her normal business and she went to change the sheets on the other beds she to her cart and got the sheet for the first bed and as she started to change it she heard an, "A.A..A...A..Ah gods I feel like shit." the nurse drops everything that`s in her hands and turns around to see Leo has waken up she immediately goes to him, " Mr. Valdez your awake." he then notices his metal arm were his real arm used to be "GODS OF OLYMPUS, who did, I thought, how did anybody manage to put a metal arm there I never thought it was possible!" " Mr. Valdez your dad had made you that arm, and with the help of the goddess Hecate they were able to put there fully functional and you will be happy to know that you can use your powers over fire with that arm." she as of matter of factly, he looks at it then in his mind sends a prayer of thanks to both his dad and Hecate. But then he realizes where`s Reyna what had happened to her but before he could even talk the nurse said, " if its Reyna your worried about she is fine she is all healed up thanks to you, since you got her here with one arm she thought how much trouble you went through to get her here and she thanks you deeply for it." "but then where is she then." Leo asks " she is at the feast of Fortuna, poor thing Jason had to down here get her from that right there in your room then she kissed you on your cheek then she left crying." Leo immediately starts to rub his cheek then tries gets out of his bed, "Where are you going?" asks the nurse, " I am going to the feast to see Reyna and how she is doing!" Leo said with smugness, " Oh no your not your going to stay here and rest!" demands the nurse Leo Reply's, " What a shame it would be if the building caught on fire if I didn`t get to go see Reyna!" the nurse steps back and stammers, "Y..Y...YOU WOULDN`T DARE!" "YEAH TRY ME cause nothing is going to keep the mcshizzle man from seeing Reyna now if you will excuse me I will be going!" Leo yelled the nurse looks at him but does not try to stop him and gives him a reassuring nod he nods back then exits to go see Reyna.

Now it was time for the feast to begin Reyna and Jason had said what they had to say to the roman goddess to hope for blessings for the next year but during it all she had felt like the goddess hated her because she could not see Leo unless he was asleep and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes but quickly expels them so she can keep that tuff praetor look but it got harder for her every time now it came for her to start the feast, " now my fellow romans as well as the Greeks it is time for us to start the feast and as you eat do not forget to pray to Fortuna for the next year to be a greatest one we have had yet!" announces Reyna as well the Greeks and romans give off a great round of cheers as Reyna sits back down her chair she sends her own special prayer to the goddess hoping that she would speed along Leo`s recovery after that all the wind sprits whipped around with the food siting in front of each demigod after they delivered one plate they went back to the kitchen to go and deliver another, but Reyna appetite had left her tonight as she thought of her hero Leo. Just as the feast was coming to a close Reyna got up to say some last words of encouragement, "Well lets hope the following year is..." that`s when she him walking through the door with his shirt burned off and in its place a vest of nemean lion fur, she sees him smiling at her with that goofy and sarcastic smile trying to walk toward her while supporting himself on each column as he walked, "LEO!" she screams in excitement, as everyone hears her they turn there heads to look in the direction there praetor was looking in giving gasps of excitement that there ambassador being okay. Without any warning she jumps of the stage and runs toward to Leo tackling him in a huge hug then crying into his chest as he holds her, " Leo your ok I thought you might not make it, and with the loss of your arm and the blood that came from it you still managed to get both you and me back down to the camp mess hall then when I woke up they told me what happened and I thought I might lose you..." Leo cuts off Reyna with a kiss on the lips and she calmed down closed her eyes and kissed him back and it quickly became the best moment of her life she wanted stay like this forever until Jason interrupted, " Ahem... guys are you two now going to be a thing?" they both blushed and easily thought of an answer because every Greek and roman camper gasped at the sight of there praetor kissing a lonely mechanic, " Definitely." they said in unison as they went into another kiss and Jason began to clap and was quickly followed by everyone else in the room followed and as it died down the rest of there friends walked into the mess hall on to Leo and Reyna kissing scene' GGGGGOOOOO LEO!" yells Percy he then earned a jab in the ribs from annabeth, and the rest of the group quickly surrounded the two the guys kept saying to Leo, " Dude you did it you finally made Reyna your girlfriend!" he was blushing to no end the girls circled Reyna, "Well Reyna looks like that you have yourself a guy made just for you!" then Reyna thought freely, "I do I Sure do."

A/N: I was bored looking through deviant art so i decided to repost my story, from 2 years ago, from their over to this sight


End file.
